Ahlek Tyzuris: The Turian Cerberus Agent
by DannyofDarkness
Summary: A Hanar who constantly belted out obscene profanity and expletives at anyone who walked by is about as likely as a pacifistic Krogan or a Turian getting into Cerberus...oh wait that just happened. The so-called 'pro-human' organization has just accepted the first non-human into there ranks. Join Ahlek as he battles for acceptance but also for something much, much bigger.
1. The First Turian Cerberus Agent

**Ahlek Tyzuris: The Turian Cerberus Agent...Wait What?**

**I wrote this a while ago so forgive me if it seems a little under-developed compared with most of the fan-fics. Feedback of any kind would be greatly appreciated. **

**Overview**

A Hanar who constantly belted out obscene profanity and expletives at anyone who walked by is about as likely as a pacifistic Krogan or a Turian getting into Cerberus...oh wait that just happened. The so-called extremist 'pro-human' organization has just accepted the first non-human into there ranks, the terms of which are kept firmly sealed. Suffice it to say Ahlek Tyzuris is no stranger to danger, though his past is mostly classified. We follow him as he battles frequent taunts from his mostly human colleagues (scratch that ALL human) and more importantly his role in exercising Cerberus's no doubt 'extreme' agenda.

**Act 1: The First Turian Cerberus Agent...Seriously?**

Deep in the treacherous and lawless Terminus Systems, at a secret Cerberus outpost beyond the Alliance's reach, Ahlek is taking a load off in his quarters. He is scrolling through the latest instalment of "We'll Bang, Okay?" on his data-pad which is a weekly edition that covers the exciting and lurid world of cross-species 'relations' from a human perspective. Suffice it to say, it features rather explicit content on it's subject matter and has proved a hit across the galaxy, which should certainly tell you something.

Ahlek breathes a sigh. "...Now, I know I've got the rea..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a holographic projection of The Illusive Man appears before him. It startled him for a moment as he quickly tossed the data-pad aside and stood up, he was desperately trying to contain himself from smirking.

"Ahlek, reading something constructive I hope." He took a puff of his cigarette as he gave the Turian a cold stare. Ahlek paused for a moment as he glanced at the data-pad.

"...Yeah...constructive, sure. Educational any way."

"Good. Now, I assume you understand the terms of your contract?" Ahlek simply nodded as he watched The Illusive Man take another hit of the cigarette.

"Course. Do you need to remind me?" He replied as he bowed his head a little.

"Just so were clear, after all this is a mutually beneficial agreement. You need something only we can provide and we need something you can give us in return. Consider it a fresh start, a clean slate, another shot at redemption for you." Ahlek frowned as The Illusive Man stood tall, proud and imposing, spouting the usual highfalutin bunkum.

"I've studied your file extensively Ahlek. Your service in The First Contact War, receiving numerous commendations from your superiors, particularly for your actions at Shanxi..."

"That was a long time ago." He retorted matter-of-factly with a stolid expression.

The Illusive Man took yet another hit of his cigarette, cancer would surely stricken him at some point, judging from Ahlek's expression sooner rather than later would be more ideal.

"Yes, it was. But no less relevant, ultimately it is your past actions, achievements and endeavors that define who you are. However, I never would have suspected that you would be standing here, a former war veteran now disgraced and on the run."

"...Wow, strip me bare why don't you?" A sardonic undercurrent in his voice.

"But I believe we can help each other Ahlek." He had to admit though The Illusive Man did have that somewhat alluring intonation to his voice, even if he was an overbearing jackass.

"...I'm listening." Ahlek folded his arms, bracing himself for a long-winded monologue of the Shakespearian degree, but he was at least inclined to hear him out.

"It's been brought to my attention, and I have it on good authority that the Alliance is attempting to permanently disrupt our operations through a wealth of intel that they have supposedly compiled over the years, stored in a secret location somewhere on the planet Tovak. My agent who is in very deep, has been feeding me reports that the Alliance can seemingly predict our every move and as a result we have lost a number of valuable facilities, vital to our progress. I want you to go there with Garrick, Valentine and Jacke and destroy this data. It is proving to be very...hazardous to our activities."

Ahlek thought to himself, it seemed straight forward enough, for him anyway but didn't like the idea that he had to ride it out with 'others', this could prove to be a right bastard.

"...Tovak? Isn't that way out in the Nemean Abyss? It's unlike the Alliance to venture way out of there jurisdiction." He scratched his head. This was unusual since the Nemean Abyss was notorious as a hub for pirates, mercenaries, bounty hunters and there ilk. The likelihood of the Alliance setting up an outpost there was about as likely as an Elcor Rebellion.

"That's exactly what I thought, that's why I need you to go there and find out. The Alliance have always strictly played by-the-book, they are incapable of forward-thinking and I doubt they will start now. Find out what's going on Tovak, cause the cracks are definitely there."

"What about the agent on Tovak?" Ahlek questioned. The Illusive Man quickly shook his head.

"He has proved useful, but ultimately expendable. I just want that data destroyed by any means necessary." His cold and ruthless tone almost sent a shiver down the spine.

Ahlek merely nodded, having rubbed elbows with his sort before. "Got it."

"Good. Meet Garrick at Docking Bay C, he will give you further instructions. I'm watching you Ahlek..." The Illusive Man then turned away and his hologram finally faded.

"Gee, what an insufferable, self-righteous...what's that human phrase again? Oh yeah, SOB. I kind of like it though, reminds me of my old superior back on Shanxi..."

Ahlek started to quickly gather his gear including his much-loved sniper rifle which he affectionately named 'Shamesa' after an Asari he briefly 'consorted' with many aeons ago. He briefly checked the barrel of his pistol and SMG before hooking them to his waist. He folded 'Shamesa' up and placed it on his back. Ahlek then pushed the panel on the wall that opened the door and was immediately 'greeted' by someone.

"Hey! Your that Turian right?" He had that smug look on his face, not to mention having a face you wouldn't hesitate in acquainting with the nearest brick wall, but he had to control himself. Ahlek gave the man a stone-faced look, oh if looks could kill.

"...Well spotted. Did the mandibles and metallic carapace give me away? You sir, are a master of discernment, now if you'll excuse me..." As he attempted to push past the fool.

The man continued to hold that smile as he stood in Ahlek's path, rather unwisely.

"...Just sayin' it's odd to see your sort in Cerberus you know. I'm Bryson by the way, Bryson Chopps, I work here." He held out his hand in hope to get a handshake, optimistic at best.

"...You work here? I had no idea. So what do you do apart from state and spot the blatantly obvious, do you have some professional or productive capacity?" Ahlek crossed his arms completely blocking the handshake and would humour the guy, for a moment anyway.

"Well, some call me a morale boost, others call me the base's 'motivational enforcer'. In a sense I inspire the team to better themselves and give them the positive atmosphere to amplify that." Ahlek desperately tried to contain himself from bursting into a fit of hysterics.

"...A 'morale boost'? Forgive me, but your conviction doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence. Now if you'll excuse me..." He attempted to push past a second time but still the puny runt resisted and stood directly in front of him, again.

"It's true you know, I mean I could-" Before he could even finish Ahlek threw a fist at him which sent him flying and head first into the wall which knocked him unconscious. He got a few distant cheers out of the other workers.

"I guess your right, that does kind of boost my morale. I feel more inspired now, thanks again." Ahlek casually stepped over his crumpled body as he made his way to the docking bays.

The base had that typical immaculate feel about it, everything seemed like it had 'spit-polished metallic' quality to it like most Cerberus bases had, you certainly didn't need to throw the vacuum cleaner around. It was a hub of activity, though Ahlek paid little attention to what was going on around him and more on where he had to be. Understandably being a Turian in Cerberus, he got a few bewildered stares and raised eyebrows, they thought maybe The Illusive Man was going a little soft in his old age or that he was insane. The terms of his new appointment were obviously kept very close to the chest, he knew where he stood and what he had to do. Ahlek then approached Docking Bay C and saw a tall and imposing human standing at the door with his arms folded. He had a distinctive scar down his left cheek with short jet-black hair and had a burly, sinewy build. Upon closer inspection he noticed he was also wearing standard Alliance-issue gear which composed of a thick, ablative ceramic N7 chest piece, a Kuwashii Visor over his right eye, N7 greaves and specialized stabilization gauntlets, he certainly looked the part.

"This is still Cerberus right?" Ahlek said with an almost courteous tone. The man smiled.

"Can't exactly go skulking about an Alliance outpost dressed in our best, we'd be about as subtle as a Vorcha infiltration unit." The man gave Ahlek a slight smile as he studied him.

"Or a Turian in Cerberus?" Which got a little chuckle out of the guy.

"We are the true wolves in sheep's clothing. You being a Turian will make our little role-play that more easier to sell. I'm Garrick, The Illusive Man put me in charge of this operation." The two exchanged handshakes, Ahlek seemed to have some margin of respect for this guy but still not a great deal, he had to play nice for now.

"Well Human/Turian relations are still far from steady, besides I've had a few run-ins with the Alliance in the past...don't you think I might blow your cover?" He questioned.

"But they won't suspect were Cerberus. If they do get a little suspicious...well I'll use my imagination, say your here on a temporary contract to fill in for someone else, you know."

"The Illusive Man gave me a brief run-down, though even that turned into something of a long-drawn-out exordium. It was rather tiresome, it was almost like sitting through an Elcor rendition of Hamlet." His wit always sharp, funnily enough it was the only thing that kept him relatively sane. Life had indeed dealt him a pretty unlucky hand to say the least.

"...Anyways, from what I pulled out of the runny diarrhoea, verbal I might add, was that I was to see you for specifics and whatnot." Garrick nodded as he turned and began walking towards the shuttle which was just at the end of the corridor with Ahlek closely behind.

"The Illusive Man wants us to go down there packing serious heat. Basically enacting a Skyllian Blitz on the place, but history tells you that was done by a ridiculously large band of slavers, crime syndicates and Batarian warlords. Yet we only stand at four...yeah."

Ahlek shook his head and chortled, clearly the man was insane.

"Either The Illusive Man has enormous faith in us or he's seriously been dusting up on that Red sand stuff. He said 'by any means necessary', I guess to everyone else that roughly translates as 'expend thermal clips into the faces of everyone and everything' right?"

Garrick smiled faintly and nodded before letting out a sigh.

"Pretty much. He's not one for subtlety that's for sure. Now I may be Cerberus, but I want to try and minimize casualties if possible, only start shooting as a last resort. My plan is to pose as Alliance security personnel to gain there trust, build a rapport with them and hopefully gain access into this secret facility without having to paint the walls with them."

Ahlek was rather impressed, which was hard to do anyway but it seemed like a very sound plan of action compared to The Insane Man's rather extreme version.

Garrick pounded the shuttle door and it swiftly opened.

"Yeehaw! Well, well look'a you and your new look, finally come out the closet then eh? That's some mighty fancy plates your wearing there Garrick, you could almost pass for one of them Alliance boys." The man was about 6'1'', had an athletic build with blonde hair in a 'trendy' Pompadour style and what immediately struck Ahlek was his thick, Southern accent which was particularly grating, not exactly the best first impression for him...this could be interesting. He had already started to build up a stereotypical impression of him.

"Can it, Val. You remember when you didn't believe me about The Illusive Man taking on a Turian? Well, he is." Ahlek gave the man an incisive look, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The man was genuinely shocked, so much so he was speechless for a moment, phew.

"Well shut my mouth!" He exclaimed. Wishful thinking on Ahlek's part.

"...A pleasure, I'm sure. Who are you when your not belting out nonsensical farm guff? Treating your rifle like a significant other and taking pride in ones unnatural attachment to any Earth mammal with four legs?" Ahlek frowned and folded his arms, almost looking down on the tall man who was again lost for words. Garrick could only smile.

"...Her names Charlene actually and she's my girl, hell of a bore on her let me tell you. Valentine's the name, but most people call me Val or Valen. Never thought I'd see the day, a Turian working for Cerberus. Is The Illusive Man bending over for the Hierarchy or somethin'? So much for the sole advancement of humanity." Val smirked.

Ahlek glared at the ignorant fool. Getting off on seriously the wrong foot it seemed.

"Watch your tone. I'm not with the Hierarchy any more, don't presume you know me cause you really, really don't. Underestimate me and I'll give you a damn good reason why you shouldn't, overestimate me and I'll give you a damn good reason why you should." Ahlek brushed past him as if he wasn't even there and quickly took his seat.

"...What's up his ass?" Val muttered to Garrick who pressed the panel sealing the door. Clearly Ahlek had something of a chip on his shoulder, or that he disliked Southerners.

"A stick usually, like all Turians and you, always you Val."

Ahlek then quickly scanned his surroundings, it was quite claustrophobic like most shuttles you certainly wouldn't be able to swing a cat in there, not that you'd want to. Val took his seat opposite the bitter Turian who refused to make eye contact with him.

"I thought there was meant to be three of you?" Ahlek questioned looking around.

"Yeah, ol' Jacke is riding front saddle this time around. Ain't that right Jackey boy? You remember our lil bet?" Val said as a smug grin came over his face. Ahlek nearly cringed.

"Yeah, yeah you haven't shut up about it." A voice uttered from the front though Ahlek couldn't really see anything till he poked his head out briefly from the side of the cockpit chair. He didn't look anything special, though he had an abnormally shaped head which was slightly elongated and looked strikingly like a rubber-tipped pencil, a chewed one.

The shuttle then started to quietly accelerate deep into the vastness of space.

"...Bet? Dare I ask?" This was certainly daring of Ahlek to ask, especially if he had to endure more of Val's grating voice and general obnoxiousness.

"Well, back on Omega, me and Jacke were on some much-needed downtime so we decided to check out that Afterlife Club. We were at the bar having a few drinks you know, when this Quarian at the other side of the bar caught my eye..." Clearly this Val digs chicks with helmets and enviro-suits, or maybe it was a male who really knows? Ahlek let out a sigh.

"Caught your eye? That's ridiculous, considering they all look mostly the same I don't really see how." Val smirked, he did that a lot.

"Jacke then dared me to chat her up properly and that if I didn't he would make sure I would have to pilot the shuttle on EVERY mission and that let me tell you is a BORE. So I took him up on that bet, and the instant I walked up to her I could tell she was digging me already, I just saw it in her eyes you know." Ahlek was almost dumbfounded at his sheer dumbness. He hoped this stupidity wasn't contagious, sometimes it rubs off on you.

"...Yeah, you saw it in her eyes right? Those deep pools of cerulean blue that made the men of Omega buckle to there knees, those sparkling eyes...you are aware that all Quarians where helmets. Just thought I'd get that out there." Garrick couldn't help but smile as he simply leaned back against the wall, least this would make journey that more enjoyable.

"I was just getting that vibe alright? Geez, so yeah we got talking-"

"And then he realized you were a complete and total ass?" Garrick swiftly interjected which got a big laugh from Jacke and even Ahlek sniggered devilishly. Val looked somewhat deflated.

"Right guys listen up. The reason were all flying Alliance colours is that The Illusive Man originally wanted us to go down there dressed in our birthday suits...figuratively speaking of course, it certainly would have attracted the same attention. Anyways, I figured instead we could go with a pull the wool over the eyes kind of approach and pose as a security team sent there to monitor the facility. Conveniently, we intercepted communications over the Alliance traffic that they are expecting additional security personnel."

"That is convenient." Ahlek replied. Luck did rear it's welcome head on the rare occasion.

"So this is where we come in."

"...Uhh Garrick, it just occurred to and don't get me wrong I like the new Alliance paint job on the shuttle an all, real clever but...well we are in the middle of the Terminus right? Don't you think were gunna stick out like a..." Jacke had just destroyed any luck they might have had, and Garrick's face immediately dropped and looked more than a tad concerned.

"An Alliance shuttle in the middle of the Terminus Systems, shit!" Ahlek's respect for him had just dropped dramatically, what an idiot. Val could only shake his head.

"Well, we'd best hope we don't run into any pirates ships or anything then. Forgot all about that...crap. Better pick it up then Jacke, I don't really want to lay ourselves bare out here."

"Bravo Garrick, good thinking there buddy. We know how much them pirates, raiders and gangs have the hots for the Alliance." Val couldn't resist sneaking in a snide remark, get him back for accusing of him of hitting on a male Quarian.

"Shut it Val! We'll be out of here soon anyway, I was just thinking ahead that's all, damn..."

"That 'forward-thinking' might result in us getting blown out of space. Not exactly how I wanted to go down, in an 'Alliance' shuttle surrounded by incompetent fatheads with the combined IQ that wouldn't reach above room temperature." Ahlek shared his two cents with everyone as he often did, he was incredibly generous and sympathetic like that. Garrick could only glare at him, but he was right and before he could even respond...

"...Uh, I'm picking something up on the long-range scanners. The flight trajectory suggests it's heading straight in our direction." The entire crew looked at Garrick mockingly as they all folded there arms in sync. This was developing into quite a dilemma indeed, so much for the grand master plan.

"Maybe it's an Alliance petrol vessel, here to rescue us eh Garrick?" Val quipped. "Hey you know if we do get blown into space with our bodies kinda of intact and were like hurtling over some planet, do you think Cerberus will throw credits at stitching whatever's left of us back together like they did to that guy? Can't remember his name." ever the misguided optimist was Val.

"That would be a waste of time, money and resources...putting you back together anyway." Ahlek retorted. He did love putting the boy down even if there situation was becoming increasingly precarious.

"Whatever it is it's closing pretty fast!" Jacke exclaimed. "...Hang on receiving incoming transmission."

"Oh, least they have the courtesy to talk to us before reducing us to floating space matter, that's nice." Another sarcastic quip from Ahlek who tried to resist shooting himself in the head right now.

An incredibly deep, rasping, monotone voice then crackled over the intercom, which could only mean one thing.

"Is this thing even on? Damn Turian technology, can anyone here me on this channel?" The line was pretty clear actually, though it was clear whoever this was had a limited understanding of the comm system.

"Oh a Krogan, well our day just got that little bit better." muttered Garrick. Val then quickly stepped up to the console and started to make a series of bizarre noises into the mic that varied in pitch from being excruciatingly and genital-questionable highs to extreme lows and he seemed to imitate some kind of snake being stepped on. "The line's very cclllffffhhttt! Right now...cshhhhhhhhh..."

"Damn connection! Can anyone hear this?" The Krogan seemed oblivious to Val's antics. Ahlek and Garrick glanced at each other, both in utter bewilderment at what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ahlek exclaimed. "Your testing the patience of a Krogan?" He finally jumped out of his seat and rushed up to the console grabbing Val and tossing him aside for good measure which felt good to say the least. Ahlek cleared his throat.

"Apologies, there was a loose connection. State your business, were not looking for any trouble." He tried to appeal to the Krogan's 'better' nature if that was even possible.

"We go where we please and I'm asking the questions here, your on my turf now. Your not looking for trouble? Ha ha, you must be if your way out here. Never knew the Alliance had it in them, you've got some big quads." Ahlek glanced at Jacke who was clearly distressed at the whole situation. He was almost grinding his teeth and the fact they were dealing with Krogans didn't exactly remedy the overwhelming sense of dread.

"Does this shuttle have any weapons systems?" He mumbled to Jacke who quickly nodded his head. Ahlek gave him a reassuring tap on the shoulder. He had that intense look, a fierce and fiery glint in his eye, he wasn't about to leave it to chance. "...Be ready. Don't start firing til I give the word, we don't know what were dealing with yet." Garrick and Val looked on, not wanting to stick there own necks on the line, especially Val.

"Hey! You still there...shit, must be this damn connection again." The Krogan was becoming increasingly frustrated but Ahlek had to think on his feet quick before he completely lost all patience.

"Were still here, sorry. Look were on official Alliance business, we don't wish to be a bother to anyone Krogan and were certainly not looking for a confrontation. Just let us slip by so we can do our job, that is all I ask." He tried to keep his tone as civil as possible, even though deep down he despised all Krogan, but he wasn't stupid.

"Pah! Your making demands of me now?" scoffed the Krogan. "I have dreadnought cannons primed and ready to fire, I'm the one holding all the cards here so you'll leave on MY terms, got it?"

Jacke gave Ahlek an anxious look, his face turned pallid. "...Dreadnought cannons?" He whimpered. Ahlek kept a relatively straight face, someone had to, even Garrick had nearly his entire fist in his mouth.

"You think I'm bluffing? See for yourself." A deep, menacing and protracting guffaw followed which made Jacke and Val gulp, Garrick tried to remain as composed as possible. The crew were then bracing themselves as the devilish chuckle continued for a while longer, and longer until he started spluttering and coughing uncontrollably. Ahlek shook his head as the crew looked out both the cockpit and side windows but could see nothing at all.

"...Uhh, we can't see you." Ahlek stated, as calm as you like, trying to resist the urge to mock the Krogan which was almost too tempting.

The Krogan continued coughing until he finally was able to compose himself. "...What? You gotta be kidding me..." No doubt a little embarrassed now, in fact little would be a vast understatement. "Skax! Are the stealth systems engaged?" he shouted, presumably at one of his men.

There was then a still silence over the waves for while, giving Ahlek and Co a much needed respite. They then started to hear indistinct chatter, until they managed to pick up on a word. "...Yeah."

"OH FOR F-!" Before he could finish what was going to be a profane statement the signal went completely dead.

They barely managed to catch a breath when the stealth systems disengaged revealing there worst fears. The Krogan was not bluffing...it was a gargantuan Turian dreadnought that was about 30x the size of there puny, little shuttle, it was incomprehensibly massive. Armed to the teeth with over five Thannix Cannons positioned at the front, four turrets on the skirts of the ship and an additional three anti-aircraft guns on the back. The ship was composed entirely of a metallic material which gave it a certain sheen and also incorporated layers of plates that seemed to symbolize the Turian's biology, particularly there feathered appearance. Of all the ships they could run in to in the ENTIRE galaxy they happen to find themselves facing this one, luck had screwed them over in an all too familiar fashion yet again.

"...I guess...our weapons systems are pretty useless now..." Jacke broke the still silence on the shuttle, with jaws literally gaping including Ahlek's who immediately sensed some kind of a familiarity but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well, ain't that just dandy." said Val shaking his head in disbelief as he glanced back at Garrick who was almost paralyzed by what he was seeing so much so that he just seemed to look through Val, like he was transparent.

As there shuttle started to edge closer to the colossal vessel, Ahlek noticed on one of the right-hand sides in bold were the letters "VOLKIRIAN", presumably the name of the ship.

"...Volkirian? Why does that name sound familiar...?" Ahlek desperately tried to recall anything, scratching his head vigorously but couldn't remember anything at all.

"Told ya I wasn't bluffing." The Krogan's voice boomed out of the console once again which made Val jump, almost to the point where he nearly knocked himself out on the roof of the shuttle.

"Okay...you have our full attention now Krogan." He was seriously questioning the probability of his survival right now. There was however still that overwhelming sense in the back of his mind, something which he couldn't quite explain.

"Ha ha, good. Now, I'm giving you guys a choice, it's pretty simple. Seen as your on my patch and now under my terms there is a choice of two options available to you. By giving you runts a second option I'm already being incredibly generous here so think long and hard about that for a minute. The first option is we can just blow you all to hell right here right now."

Val glanced at Garrick. "Yeah, okay maybe not that option..." Ahlek shot glaring eyes at Val, giving him an equally scathing look. Now was clearly not the time for his wisecracks, nor was it ever in Ahlek's own view.

"Or you can come aboard, we'll come to some kind of...arrangement and I might think, just think about letting you go, no promises though. Don't even think about trying anything, my men and I won't hesitate in putting slugs in all your faces. Were over fifty strong so the odds aren't exactly in your favour right now. Taking us all on would be VERY...hazardous to your health." he chucked triumphantly.

"...Guess were heading straight into the lion's den then huh?" Garrick said reservedly, though there was a touch of anxiety in his tone. Ahlek simply nodded, remaining relatively cool and collected compared to everyone esle.

"Unless you'd rather the first option." Ahlek then turned to the console and cleared his throat. "Were coming aboard."

"I thought you might. Pull your shuttle over to the bow of the ship, there should be a docking platform at the bottom." Val and Jacke shook there heads. This was surely suicide going into a ship crawling with the galaxy's biggest, baddest, meanest browbeaters. The Krogan then disconnected the line and the shuttle was reduced to silence. Everyone exchanged timorous looks, shaking there heads in utter disbelief. The silence was almost deafening and for a moment you could hear a pin drop.

"...This is...nuts. The minute we set foot on that thing were gunna get a welcome committee of Krogan armed to the teeth waiting just to shoot us in the goddamn face." Val broke the silence as he gave Ahlek a tense look, for once he was standing his ground against him.

"That's the risk we got to take. Besides, you nearly got us all killed with your pathetic, harebrained little stunt so don't bitch to me." Ahlek replied which immediately prompted Garrick to rush up and stand between the two as he seen Val look daggers at Ahlek. He knew had to push his buttons for sure but it was clearly starting to get out of control.

"Enough you two! At a time when we need to stand together most, we don't need you two ripping each others throats!" vociferated Garrick as he eyed the pair fiercely, finally putting his foot down and declaring his authority. "Fall in line." Val showed reluctance at first before he stepped down and let out a frustrated grunt. Ahlek turned away shaking his head, the tension was almost palpable at this point.

Garrick then turned to Ahlek. "What did you mean when you said you recognized the name of the ship?" he questioned curiously.

"...I don't know, it just seemed to ring a bell that's all." Ahlek scratched his head and then walked over to the cockpit area and gave Jacke a tap on the shoulder. "Can you access the extranet from here?" Jacke quickly nodded. "Search for 'Volkirian' and see if it turns up anything would you?" He asked courteously but had that look in his eye.

"Sure." Jacke shifted the shuttle into auto-pilot as it started to slowly make its way to the Turian dreadnought which still had them awed. He then started to tap in the word 'Volkirian' into the extranet database which was incomprehensibly massive, surely it would find something. The wealth of information was staggering that it would take an Asari's entire lifespan of a 1000 years to probably read everything. However, after confirming the search it paused for what seemed like nearly half a minute until...nothing. There were no results whatsoever.

"...Nothing?" Nothing at all?" Ahlek stared at the screen, shaking his head. This couldn't be right.

"If it's a dreadnought belonging to the Turian Hierarchy then surely it would be registered or something right? Or at least have some information on it." queried Garrick to which Ahlek nodded.

"I'll try it through the Cerberus network. They sometimes have access to restricted or classified information that many don't know or shouldn't know...can't say this is exactly legal but..."

"Do it Jacke. I really need answers." Ahlek sounded desperate, Jacke could sense it. He didn't often disobey protocol but this was something they were all now deeply curious about and if it meant bending the rules slightly then so be it. The group then started to gather round the console, all eagerly awaiting something that would shed light on this mystery. Jacke quickly bypassed the firewalls and gained access into the network. He then entered 'Volkirian' again into the network and again after a few moments of searching...nothing. Not even on the Cerberus channels was there any information regarding this ship which immediately hit Ahlek.

"...Nothing. It's like it doesn't even exist." Jacke uttered. He then tried a more general search of 'Dreadnought' and started scrolling through some of the entries, some dating back nearly twenty years ago. Ahlek scanned through the entries too, trying to see anything he could pick out that would ring any bells. He looked at each entry very intently, until right at the bottom of the page was something that jumped out at him. The entry was written in bold letters and said: "Destruction of Tiarck A Mystery" By Agent Jareth Oswieski.

"Open that one." Jacke immediately tapped on the article and it read the following:

_"I touched down on the Krogan world of Tiarck deep in the Ralabska System and the scattered intel I've received has proved accurate. About 95% of the planet has been reduced to smoke, ash and rubble. A significant majority of it's population has been completely destroyed, leaving only about 100 or surviving Krogan at a population which was originally estimated at over 150,000. Many of the Krogan who were at first reluctant to speak to me describe an 'endless bombardment of strike after strike after strike from high, high above." though they have stated numerous times that they could not see where it was coming from. One Krogan described it as a "torrential missile storm that just would not stop." It's apparent to me this was probably caused by a ship of incredible size, perhaps a dreadnought, but of what nature I can't say right now, in all my years of experience I honestly can't tell. There is such an untold scale of destruction here that it doesn't sound like anything I've ever seen before, certainly not on this magnitude. Whoever or whatever perpetrated this attack intended to wipe out it's entire population, most definitely an act of deliberate genocide."_

"...My word..." Jacke's face turned completely white as he glanced back at Ahlek who maintained a straight face. Val and Garrick were also in shock at what they had just read. Jacke then continued scrolling down until Ahlek stopped him at another entry, this one read: "'Phantom' Dreadnought of Destruction Strikes Again." which was again by one Jareth Oswieski. Jacke reluctantly tapped on it, it read:

_"After my report on the destruction of Tiarck, it seems that another distant Krogan world has been hit, this time Somek. This appears to me to be a systematic attack on the Krogan species. Somek has been virtually reduced to ash with an estimated population of 24,000...all dead. I have circled the planet various times and found no signs of life whatsoever. This was a massacre, and seen as I have no survivors to question I'm assuming the destruction of Tiarck and Somek are directly related. I have never seen anything like this, it's quite frightening and this is coming from a Cerberus agent. These attacks appear coordinated and incredibly swift. Survivors on Tiarck said it took literally only half and hour for whoever or whatever caused these attacks to reduce the planet to that state. If it's the Krogan who are being directly targeted then the only Krogan worlds left are the ones in the Aralakh System, including Tuchanka. Something has to be done, I will consult The Illusive Man on the issue, he'll know what to do."_

"...The Illusive Man? So he knows of these attacks...interesting..." Ahlek said coolly as he still kept a straight face while the others were still reeling in shock over the first entry and this hit them even harder.

"Surely, your not suggesting...it's this ship, the Volkirian? That makes no sense even if it was, why would they simply slaughter there own people?" Garrick questioned shaking his head, not wanting to believe it.

"Nah it can't be, besides the guy only thought it might be a dreadnought doesn't mean it is you know. From these reports he doesn't even know what the hell it is neither do the Krogans who survived...it doesn't make sense." Val seemed very serious about the whole situation which was a first compared with his rather light-hearted attitude earlier. This seemed to be touching a nerve with everyone and why wouldn't it seen as it's concerning the systematic genocide of a species.

Jacke continued scrolling but could not find any recent articles, since the ones they had looked at were over fifteen years old. There were no other entries by Agent Oswieski or anything for that matter on the 'phantom dreadnaught'.

"This just doesn't add up, why did it just stop?" Garrick's remark received no response since there was no response to give cause everything seemed so...odd on every level.

**END OF ACT 1. Would greatly appreciate feedback, ACT 2 will be very soon  
**


	2. Black Holes & Revelations

**This chapter is a little more serious due to the nature of it, but still laced with some humour so enjoy. It's also a bit shorter than the first.**

**Act 2: Black Holes & Revelations**

The shuttle was nearing the prodigious vessel which according to all sources including the extranet didn't even exist. Something was clearly amiss here and the crew sensed it. There was an overwhelming feeling that something big was about to happen, something which they had no real control over, only the illusion of it which was all they really had.

"...It's only just crossed my mind but how did these Krogan come by this ship any ways? I mean it's of Turian design right?" Val questioned scratching his head and shooting a glance at Garrick who quickly shook his head.

"Good question...I mean we can assume there pirates right? So they probably seized it, but still a vessel of this size? It's not like anything I've ever seen and let me tell I thought I had seen everything...but this..." he sighed as he glanced at Ahlek who remained stone-faced.

"...It truly is a marvel of Turian ingenuity which makes me wonder how this...cretinous band of Krogan even managed it. That is the real mystery here." Ahlek replied with a slight hint of vexation in his tone as he stared up at the vessel through the cockpit windows.

They were nearing the ship's docking bays as Jacke turned off the auto-pilot and started to manoeuvre it carefully, trying to avoid colliding with it as the vessel was slowing accelerating. It's sheer length and scale made it rather difficult to get around it.

"What still doesn't add up is that if this is a Turian dreadnought of some kind why is there absolutely no record of it both on the extranet and the Cerberus network? Was it purposely constructed in secret or something? What would they have to hide?" Jacke was now surprisingly inquisitive having kept relatively quiet but now even he was asking questions.

"The Hierarchy are known for there transparency when it comes to there military arm since they keep in close contact with the Salarian Union, Human Alliance and the Asari Republics. They make up the Council after all so there would be no reason to keep this hidden. They just love to flex there military prowess so this doesn't really make sense to me why they would keep this under such tight wraps." said Garrick.

"...There is a lot you don't know about the Hierarchy." stated Ahlek rather ambiguously as he gave Garrick a look. "Take it from me. I used to live and breathe the Hierarchy...long ago of course. Times changed, a lot happened...and that's why I'm here." This was the first time Ahlek had opened up to them regarding his rather shady and chequered past, something which he hardly spoke of.

"What happened anyway?" questioned Garrick who had always been curious but never thought of bringing up the issue.

"...Suffice it to say, I did a lot of bad things...I don't really want to say much more than that. The Illusive Man had thrown me a lifeline in exchange for my...brand of expertise and he would keep the Hierarchy off my back. After all where is the last place there gunna look right?" Ahlek smirked as he cracked his neck, clearly he was feeling some tension which the others sensed.

"What would this brand of expertise be?" Garrick replied, his curiosity still not sated. This was a better time than any to pick his brains if they were heading into the lion's den. Ahlek paused for a moment as he slowly turned his head to face Garrick.

"...Infiltration. Among other things." he gave him a look and a slight smile.

The shuttle then started to slow down as it pulled carefully into the docking bay. They then immediately spotted three Krogan who were waiting for them at the end of the bay. The 'welcome' committee no doubt.

"Oh goody, I knew they'd roll out the red carpet for us. Maybe when we get off they'll grow some kind of a conscience and shoot us with pistols instead of the usual typical Krogan greeting of a shotgun to the head. We can only hope." Val sighed, not wanting to go through with it.

"Drop it, Val. Look, let's just try and play it cool here and not piss these guys off alright? We've got this far so let's just stick to our knitting and try and appease them, after all it's on there terms so were at a disadvantage here." Garrick again stamping his authority to try and quell the concerns that were no doubt apparent to them now.

The shuttle then descended and landed safely on the pad. The crew all shared looks, no doubt they were out of the frying pan and now into the fire. This could go either way, it was all up in the air and all they had to push them forward was the fleeting thought of getting out of there with there faces still intact. The Krogan were never prided on there civility, particularly towards Turians though it didn't seem to phase Ahlek, at least he didn't seem to show it.

"Let's go face the music huh guys?" Val took a deep breath and stood by the shuttle door along with Garrick and Ahlek. Garrick stood in the center with Val on the left and Ahlek on the right.

"Stay here Jacke." Garrick said glancing back at him which he had no problem with, not surprising really.

Garrick then took a deep breath himself, no doubt praying in his mind that it would run smoothly. He paused for a moment before tapping the panel which swung the door open. One of the Krogan, at the sight of seeing Ahlek immediately rushed up to trio with a shotgun drawn, oh dear.

"A Turian? I should shoot you where you stand!" he bellowed, he had a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Nask! Stand down now!" The other Krogan shouted as the other two rushed up to him, Ahlek didn't flinch though it caught Garrick and Val by surprise. "Mareck will decide on what to do with them got it? You may even get your wish, but stand down that's an order!"

The incensed Krogan reluctantly but eventually withdrew his weapon as Ahlek merely smirked.

"Good to see the Krogan hospitality hasn't changed then." remarked Ahlek insouciantly. The alpha Krogan gave him a hateful and disdainful look.

"If it were up to me Turian, I would have let him blow your head off. Unfortunately it's not up to me, remember that."

Garrick cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. "I'm Garrick Trevathan of the Alliance. I see you've already met Ahlek here, a former C-Sec operative who has volunteered to aid us on the mission and the other is Valen Jezierski."

The alpha Krogan still had his beady eyes fixed on Ahlek. "Finally grew a conscience then Turian, all that slaughter must make you question your own morals...and you thought we were barbaric...you should take a good long look at yourselves. I only hope Mareck gives me the pleasure of greasing you up cause I'll grease you up real nice." he said it with such venom. Ahlek remained completely poker-faced and silent, not giving the Krogan the satisfaction of any kind of reaction.

"Well, ain't you popular." Val joked. Garrick gave him a glare, in other words to shut his mouth.

"Were here-"

"Tell it to Mareck." The Krogan interjected as he gave Garrick a cold stare. He then put a finger to his ear. "Mareck it's Skeav, we've got them down here along with...a Turian." he had to clear his throat since the very word Turian made him want to gag.

There was a long pause. "...Bring them up. I want to speak with this Turian alone. I'll be in my quarters." the voice appeared to belong to the Krogan they were speaking to via the intercom on the shuttle, though most Krogans sounded alike.

"Got it." Skeav nodded as he gestured for the group to follow him. The other two Krogans kept a firm gaze on the trio, particularly Ahlek as they watched them walk behind Skeav. "If you even think of trying to escape, Nask and Darz here will kill you. Don't think they won't. That's if you want to make it easier for us, I don't care either way."

Val gulped at the prospect of that as he glanced back and saw the other two Krogan come up behind them.

The docking bay was massive in itself and looked like it could hold four or five shuttles of that size. Compared to the immaculate exterior of the ship the interior looked worn and run-down in places, like it had endured a large scale firefight in a previous life. There were chunks of the walls damaged, some extensively to the point that there were massive holes, some were nearly seven meters in diameter. Ahlek paid particular attention to these holes, eying them up rather intently.

"What happened here?" questioned Garrick curiously. He couldn't help but notice how extensive the damage was in some places.

"What do you think?" Skeav said in a hostile manner as they made there way through the doors and into the engineering deck.

The saw several other Krogan who gave the group equally contemptuous looks, particularly Ahlek which wasn't at all surprising to him. "You got some nerve Turian." one of them said as Ahlek simply blanked them keeping his gaze focused forward.

Again the engineering level was damaged in places as the group made there way to the elevator. Skeav pushed the button for the Commander's Quarters which was presumably where Mareck was.

"Mareck wants to speak with the Turian alone first so you two will stay with us." Skeav said looking at Val and Garrick who both nodded. Garrick didn't really like it since he would rather Mareck speak to him, but again it wasn't on there terms so they had to comply.

Ahlek remained silent and impassive, whatever he was feeling he was hiding it rather well. The elevator then reached the level as the door opened. Skeav stepped aside to allow Ahlek through, giving him another glare as he brushed past him. Garrick gave Ahlek a nod as the elevator door then shut, leaving him at the mercy of there leader. Ahlek slowly made his way through the automatic doors and was immediately struck by how familiar everything seemed to him. It was like he was stepping back in time and retracing his footsteps, everything about this ship felt like home, perhaps because it was a Turian vessel. He looked around and saw that compared to the docking bay and other parts of the ship this room looked untouched, apart from a few things out of place which was natural. Ahlek then saw Mareck standing at the end of the room, glancing out of the window. He approached him quietly before Mareck turned his head to face him.

"...You want to hear a story Turian? I've got many, not the bedtime sort, though this one does have a happy ending." Mareck said calmly which was odd compared to the hostility and anger he received from his men.

"...Sure.." he said coolly, watching the Krogan as he approached him. Mareck paused for what seemed like an eternity.

"About fifteen years ago, the Turian Hierarchy commissioned the construction of an advanced prototype dreadnought. This was strictly off the books of course, it was built in secret and that it would be capable of causing unprecedented scales of destruction and devastation. It could reduce small planets to dust in a matter of minutes, large planets in only hours. I have it on good authority that this project even received the backing of Councilor Girellus Vorton who was and still IS the Turian representative on the Citadel Council." He paused for a moment as Ahlek watched him, he had a malicious glint in his eye.

"This ship was called the Volkirian and would serve as just one of the Hierarchy's primary dreadnoughts. It then mysteriously fell into the hands of a so-called 'radical splinter group' of the Hierarchy known as the League of Vestalis whose sole purpose and intent was the complete annihilation of the Krogan race and securing Turian dominance throughout the galaxy. The Volkirian was under the command of one Ahlek Tyzuris, a veteran of The First Contact War who was awarded numerous medals for his actions at Shanxi. Though I had only ever heard of him and not seen him since his records were kept firmly sealed, again the Hierarchy were covering there asses."

Ahlek remained completely still and impassive as he gave the Krogan a glacial stare.

"Under the command of Tyzuris the Volkirian was responsible for the destruction of Somek in which 24,000 Krogan were killed. My home world of Tiarck which my men are from was also destroyed in which over 149,000 Krogan were slaughtered. We were among the 100 who survived and vowed to find those responsible and fucking kill them." it was clear from his reaction that even though this had happened fifteen years ago it still effected him deeply and Krogan were hardly the sensitive sort.

"...That's...terrible. I hope you got the bastards responsible." Ahlek said showing simulated concern, though the Krogan was unaware who he was dealing with here. Ahlek kept himself firmly composed.

Mareck nodded. "We did. After months and years of trying to find out who had caused the destruction of our home world we received an anonymous tip-off that the Volkirian was currently stationed on the planet Collmark, a small Turian world. This person, whoever it was had given me enough intel since he or she had been tracking the ship since it first hit Tiarck that the Volkirian WAS responsible for the arbitrary annihilation of both Tiarck and Somek and received the approval from Councillor Vorton himself, off the record of course. When word of the destruction of Somek and Tiarck got out and that it was linked to a Turian vessel, Vorton quickly condemned the attacks and even said that the Hierarchy would 'bring those who were responsible to justice'. He even said that this must have been perpetrated by 'extremists who were in no way affiliated with the Hierarchy' but this was just bullshit!"

He exclaimed clenching his fist and growling. Ahlek shook his head, trying to act surprised.

"...It's no wonder I left the Hierarchy. If I had known this was going on...I would have left sooner...I'm truly sorry. I know it doesn't sound like much coming from a Turian but I NEVER did trust any of them. This is barbaric on every level." He sounded convincing and it seemed for the moment the Krogan was buying it. He was after all a master of deception and attempted to sympathize with him for the moment.

"So me and a band of my fellow brothers touched down on Collmark, packing serious fire-power as you can imagine. These vicious, genocidal bastards were about to get there just deserts, and revenge is a dish best served ice cold and we Krogan do ice cold really well. After we had cleaned house of one of the bases, one of the Turians eventually spilled the beans on the location of the Volkirian before I blew his head off."

Clearly they were solely motivated by revenge and the Krogan were among the most vengeful species in the galaxy and were particularly proficient at dealing there own brand of swift justice. If you cross a Krogan or worse attempt to wipe them out, you might as well sign your own death warrant.

"We found the Volkirian at last and me and my brothers, seventy of us in all, knew what had to be done. We weren't about to let any of them get away with there pathetic lives, this was gunna be a massacre, like they had done to Somek and Tiarck. After we had snuck on...well, the rest is history as they say...and rather than destroy the ship as well we instead took it for ourselves so we could use it against the Turian bastards."

Ahlek smirked deviously as he watched the Krogan who sounded triumphant at his victory.

"...So you killed them all then? All of them?" Ahlek questioned folding his arms, just waiting for the opportune moment to break it to him. He would drag this out for as long as he could get away with.

"Yeah. Every last one of em', we lost about fifteen of our guys but we managed to kill all eighty Turians on board except Commander Tyzuris who managed to get away even though Skax had shot him twice in the gut. But he was as good as dead anyway, and besides he deserved to die slowly for what he had done rather than his men who had the good fortune of dieing quickly. Just to be sure though, we took off in the Volkirian and leveled the planet just like they had done to us...poetic justice." Mareck sniggered. Ahlek had changed a lot in fifteen years so it was possible Mareck didn't recognize him but he wasn't dead, he was very much alive.

"...Wow, what a story." said Ahlek impassively as Mareck smirked, completely unaware of who he was in the company of. "I must say, after listening to your story and as good as it was I've come across a major...plot hole."

Mareck's face dropped slightly as he looked a little bewildered by what Ahlek had said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know you said that you and your men killed everyone aboard. I think you might have just missed one."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Mareck, becoming even more confused.

Ahlek paused for a moment, fixing his gaze on Mareck, dragging it out for as long as he could. "...Commander Ahlek Tyzuris of the Volkirian and you Krogan are on my ship."

**END OF ACT 2. Didn't see that one coming eh? Stay tuned for more folks, it's about to get interesting.**


End file.
